conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eçeþesi
Thanks Thanks a ton for your advice. I am not exactly what you'd call a serious conlanger but I have been trying to put together a language for a while and I would definitely appreciate any advice as I keep going. I might look into the IPA in the future, I know about iatt I would just need to learn the symbols, but anyways I am more interested in grammar than anything. With that said though feel free to add anything you think that more serious conlangers would find helpful. Maybe IPA symbols next to the sounds or something. As far as the "th" sounds, I might have to take out the whole "ease of pronunciation" thing because most other languages don't contain those sounds but I would still like to keep them just because I will really be the only one speaking this language. Whether I end up keeping it or not, I definitely appreciate the advice and if you have any more I would love to hear. If you wanted to it would be great to have someone who knows a little more about linguistics as a guide. Thanks again and hope to hear more from you. Awayness Oy, AK, could you do something for me? Namely, I'm going to be away from the wiki for some time - probs a week or so - due to health reasons and I need someone to keep an eye on the place. I gave you editing rollback powers to help you do away with vandalism easier (if it happens, hopefully it won't). Can I rely on you? ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate 10:53, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Of course~ AKsroa4a (talk) 15:50, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Mazel tov! Mazel tov Aksr, you have a light blue username now. The Kaufman (talk) 07:38, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Til hamingju, herra Askur :) 07:37, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Minhast Hi, I am consolidating my various conlangs into one site because of versioning issues. Would you please be so kind as to delete the "Minhast" page? Thanks in advance! ~~Anyar~~ Considering the degree of development of your language, I'm hesitant to delete the page, as it may serve as a good example to future conlangers. Could we instead make a note on the page that it is no longer up-to-date, and provide a link to your current website? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 20:48, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Greetings again FND :-) My downfall is my perfectionism, and the version in conlang.wikia is too divergent from the current version. Moreover, because I have been negligent in the upkeep of my page here, I was disturbed that it was vandalized. I restored it to its previous version, fortunately. The fact remains that I feel strongly in keeping the integrity of my conlang, and issues of versioning and the prevention of vandalism are major concerns for me. Hence my desire for consolidation. I would greatly appreciate it if the page be deleted still. I hope you understand my concerns. Thanks again, ~~Anyar~~ Okay. Could I ask for a link to your current page? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 21:06, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you FND. The link to the current site is: http://www.frathwiki.com/Minhast I thank you for your assistance. ~~Anyar~~ I've removed all the content on the page, replaced it with a link to your current page, and added a protection so only admins can edit the page. I hope this is satisfactory. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 21:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you FND. I appreciate your assistance in this matter. ~~Anyar~~ Peace, Life, Live, 'n dat shit Jo ak, that peace, life, live stuff is something i helped another guy with starting it up. I hope you don't mind. Osswix (talk) 07:36, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I know, I already talked to him. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 16:11, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Éketöd on the conworld map. Here ya go. Da image of conworld with Éketöd. telegram was written by Tovarisch Isaac Kaufman ([[User:The Kaufman|dossier]). Write your insults on wall of his house] Subpages and other eff If I need, say, a different page that belongs to some of my cw's, can I create a subpage? telegram was written by Tovarisch Isaac Kaufman ([[User:The Kaufman|dossier]). Write your insults on wall of his house] Oh sorry I thought I'd responded to this already. Please only create conworld pages on this wiki if they pertain to the community conworld here. If it's a personal conworld, I ask that you keep it to the Conworld Wiki. If you're asking if you may make subpages of say, for example, the Conworld/Fengeden page, then yes, of course you may. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 07:47, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I don't have a problem with it, on the other hand. I mean, this is a conlang wiki but sometimes you just need stuff to accompany your language; some notes about the conworld ought to be okay, but extensive info is for the Conworld Wiki yeah. 10:24, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Yeah I meant a separate page for them. Including info about them on the language's page if relevant is fine of course. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 15:42, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello I just wanted to say hello, to see what my new signature looked like in context. am The Narrator, fear me mortals. 18:21, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Lel. I suggest you add a link to either your profile or talk page to it. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 23:02, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Conlang Challenge I advice you to add the conlang challenge banner on the main page. ← Feel free to . Bleghh editing the main page is such a hassle. But yes you're right, I should. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 18:39, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Heterorganic Affricates Those do exist, you know <_< Wiki page 10:58, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate How do they differ from stop-fricative clusters? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 18:53, August 18, 2014 (UTC) They take up one metric unit of time and are treated as one consonant in phonotactics 22:19, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Password Hi, I'm Ziecken Azuris, the creator Elko conlang. I Trid to log in but I forgot the password can I have a new one. I want to participate to this website and complete the page of elko. I want to add some links from my website : Elkodico.fr . I have co-created a french wiki about conlang : Idéopédia : Idéopédia and a wiki-dictionnay on the model of wiktionnary but for conlang, his name is : Idéolexique.fr I wish I could participate soon. Thanks Ziecken 10:44, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Ziecken, I recommend you try to use the "Forgot your password?" assistant. Admins cannot personally retrieve your password for you. If you can't retrieve your password, you can simply make a new account. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 20:12, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Delete a Page How do delete some of my pages e.g maaoot not other peoples but my own, because I need to, Blob doom (talk) 16:24, September 11, 2014 (UTC)blob doom That's a privilege available only to admins. If you want your page to be deleted, just put instead of all content on the page or at the top of it. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Yeah, as Kauf said, only admins can delete pages. If you just do what he said, or just leave me a message here, I can delete them for you. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 20:12, September 12, 2014 (UTC) May I have a slice of your conworld? I do hope this doesn't appear in a category it shouldn't, but it probably will anyway. I'm still learning about these things. Anyway, as I am supposed to do so, I shall leave a message here about my desire to enter the community conworld. I have just begun work on a language (fast fusion) which, at present, serves the sole purpose of assisting me in my other major set of conlangs, the Mattish group (and other languages coming soon). However, it seems a waste to not use it afterwards, considering it is public, thus the desire. I just thought I would warn you. Also, if necessary, may I please have South-Eastern Australia and New Zealand Meuser2 (talk) 07:38, September 26, 2014 (UTC) You may indeed. I'll probably take a little while to update the map though. I'm awfully busy these days. xP (And when I'm not, I'm lazy.) What color would you like to be on the map? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 03:52, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! As for the colour, may I please have light orange? Don't worry too much about upload time either. Meuser2 (talk) 05:12, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Could I ask that you join the chatroom? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 05:13, September 29, 2014 (UTC) I should be able to that. The only problem will be obtaining a suitable time. Any suggestions? Meuser2 (talk) 10:45, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and my apologies about not joining the chatroom immediately. By the time I found the message, you were not on the wiki. I am on now if you're able to chat. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:29, October 1, 2014 (UTC) My apologies; I am trying, but I have no idea how to work the chatroom. I have consulted the community central, but it has not helped. The chat doesn't load automatically when you click the "Join the Chat" button on the right-hand side of the page? When you click it, it should open a new window. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:49, October 1, 2014 (UTC) It opens a new window, and I can type messages. However, I cannot see your name in the right-hand rail, and I cannot see any messages either (except while I am typing them; once I send, though, I cannot see them. Meuser2 (talk) 02:53, October 1, 2014 (UTC). Oh, that's weird. What browser are you using? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:55, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I am currently using internet explorer. However, it is only version 8, and the latest is version 9, I shall try updating it. I will get back to you after updating. Meuser2 (talk) 02:57, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, the latest is version 11. Meuser2 (talk) 02:58, October 1, 2014 (UTC)